For your sake
by zaviour
Summary: I remember the colour of your eyes. Black. Like Onyx. No one else has those eyes. We are the same as before. No? Saving the world again. You are my light. Will be continued on my new account under the name Daygon Yuuki.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new baby. I had this idea in the English class. Talk about writing and imagination. Oh and if you come across characters of other anime, it's deliberate. For all reasons treat them as OC's.**

 **Disclaimer: Don** **'** **t want to lie and say I own it. Song is –Don't let me down by Mariya Nishiuchi.**

" _Look at the stars. They are pretty are they not" my eyes move to take in the appearance of my companion. But for some reason I can only see his eyes. Black like onyx._

 _Don't you get it? The instant we met_

 _I felt it in my heart that I'd fallen in love with you._

 _If I were to tell you that, I'm sure, without a doubt,_

 _You'd laugh at me, won't you?_

" _Ah. But not as pretty or bright as the amethyst jewels in front of me" I heard the voice but for some reason I could not remember whether his lips moved or not. It was not clear to me._

 _You don't let me down, when I feel your love._

 _This is the first time I've felt like this_

 _You don't let me down, when you hug and kiss me baby_

 _When you're by my side_

 _His lips were moving but I could not make out any words but I could feel a smile break out on my lips_

 _I unconsciously break into a smile_

 _Oh Love yo, Love yo, Love yo en rose_

 _It's getting hazy and foggy and the only words that manage to reach me are "I'm sorry". He was getting farther and farther and I can't help but reach out to him above the balcony. Almost there. But he slipped from my grasp and I fell into "Water" I tried to speak but water rushed into my mouth and with a gasp_

I woke with a gasp still gasping for air.

 _Of course there are habits and gestures of yours_

 _That I hate, but strangely,_

 _I like you so much that_

 _I can think of even these as excepting to the rule_

I instantly feel empty and an ache in my heart. No one has that shade of black as him.

"You alright Duo" I must be unconsciously rubbing it if my teacher asked me that. I node. The end of war hit us abruptly. Yeah we were trying to end it for years but when it ended last month we had no idea what to do. I mean we were trained assassins. We could kill but to interact, I could pretend but I don't actually know to actually live in a society.

Relena took Heero and Wu-Fei with her and enrolled them in the same school as her. I know deep down she has feelings for them both and wants a relationship with them. I would have only been an obstacle in the attention so I was left behind.

Quatre asked me to go with him and Trowa but I could feel it as recusant. It would feel like I was intruding on their relationship.

So in the end I went away myself. I thing I never told anyone except Howard is that I died my hairs. But I have a hunch that Zetchs knows.

I was not feeling alright and I was afraid that something will happen. And it did.

One day I suddenly collapsed. That was when I found that I had low iron level in my body. The Dr G gave me something temporary to replenish it but it caused more damage in the long run. I could easily tire myself out.

I can't deny that

When I talk about you

I unconsciously get

A little more excited than usual

I must have spaced out because there is a lot of commotion in the room. I looked at the front to see Zeref standing there. He is a senior. He is cold and aloof but really popular because of his looks. His black chin length hairs and onyx eyes. The very same eyes that are staring at me right now.

Wait what?

Everyone was staring at me.

"You alright Duo. This is the second time. Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" the teacher asked.

"I'm alright tech" I said with my regular smile. I could see her sigh.

"I will never understand how you cleared that scholarship test" she sighed

 _You don't let me down,_

 _Even though this must be happiness_

 _You don't let me down, when you keep on loving me baby_

 _On days I can't see you,_

I smiled and followed him out. "Why are you here?" I asked

"You don't look happy to see me" he pointed out.

"Why would I?" I asked and he chuckled. I don't get what is so funny about it.

"Stop laughing" I shouted and a lot of heads turned towards us and I know there will be a lot of rumours regarding us.

"Look Zeref-senpai" I begun but he dragged me out of the school. "Our books" I complained, but he just ignored me and kept dragging me out now almost running. I looked around to find us in the abandoned part of the city

"Damn it" he cursed and then I felt the feeling. The one you get from an extreme evil. I could see a shadow follow behind us.

"What is that?" I asked to see a dark cloud following us.

"Acnologia" he said after some pause.

"What?" I asked and I could see the darkness closing upon us. I panicked and I could feel something clawing inside me trying to get out.

"Don't hold back" I heard the whisper and it felt so familiar. "Let it out" he said and I decided to follow it. A bright light filled the scene and I could see the cloud evaporating.

"Did it die?" I ask but was rewarded with a negative shake. I was too shaken to process it at the time.

"No. we merely pushed it back. It will be back." He said. "We must be ready" he said

"What was that" and it was only after the initial shock faded that I realised what he said.

"We. I have nothing to do with it" I cried

"On the contrary, you have everything to do with it" he said

"Explain" I said finally collecting myself.

"I am the ambointment of darkness. Acnologia is my evil half" he said

"What about me? And where do I fit?" I asked

"You are the light in this dark world just as I am your shadow" he said

"I still don't understand" I said now highly irritated

"You will in time. I would advise just to go home and rest. Do not talk about it to anyone about it. We will discuss more tomorrow" he said

"As if anyone would believe me" I said and we parted ways.

I dragged myself to my bed and just let me boys fall and shut down from the stress of the day.

Just before falling asleep did I realise. 'His eyes are the right shade of black.'

 **First chapter done. You know I really like when Jellal said to Erza – I remember the shade of your hairs.**

 **Love the characters of Fairy Tail and Gundam Wing.**

 **Read and Review for more or this ends here.**


	2. Nature of Magic

**Welcome to the next chapter. My life is a lot busy right now so I may not be regular in my updates. Please bear with me.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't want to lie and say I own it.**

 _ **Chasing your afterimage eternally**_

" _Look at the stars. They are pretty are they not" I was here one again. The only difference here was that my surroundings were clearer to me. We were in a castle, on a balcony to be exact. I looked toward him once again meeting his black stair. He was also clearer._

" _Ah. But not as pretty or bright as the amethyst jewels in front of me" I heard the voice but and I could see his lips move this time. His hairs were swaying in the wind._

 _His lips were moving this time but still I could not make out what he was saying_

 _Once again it_ _was_ _getting hazy and foggy. No. he held the answers. Not now. "prevent it." I could hear some words but I didn't care his voice was getting lighter. "have to be you" and then came the words I so hated._

" _I'm sorry". He was getting further. No. I have to stop him. I reached toward him and that is when I remembered that I was in the balcony. I felt myself fall into the water. No. no. just when I was to get my answers._

 _ **The side of your face I see in my dreams is just like it was in those days**_

 _ **ran away behind the tall grass, and vanished**_

 _ **chasing it, running through distant memories**_

 _ **irritatingly I ran out of breath, unable to reach the end, far away**_

 _ **how many years ago was this? In the place I will never return to again,**_

 _ **back there I left my heart**_

These dreams have been with me since I was five, but they are getting frequent now. Better get up and get ready for the day. Dragging myself from the bed I showered and threw a black T-shirt and black pants, braded my now knee length black hairs.

"Hmm. What's this?" I picked up my phone only to see a total of 10 messages. All from Une. Why would be Une calling me? Hadn't I made myself clear that I did not want anything to do with them? Better call her or it could be hell.

"Hello. Who is this?" a male voice asked which I did not recognise.

"Can you give this phone to Une? my name is Duo Maxwell" I said.

"One minute" he said. I could hear voices from the other side. Finally.

"Maxwell" she acknowledge.

"Une. you called" I enquired.

"Yes. You still have not given an answer. You know I don't like to wait." The she devil said.

"I told you Une I am not interested." I explained. I thought she might object but I was proven wrong when she merely let it go.

"Keep an eye out and inform me if anything happens. Even something which has no logical bases." She asked of me. It made me curious. Can it be that Une knew?

"I'll keep you posted" I promised. I had no intensions of telling her anything. After all I had promised, but not specified what I promised.

I checked the watch and found that only 20 minutes before school. I hurriedly engulfed the food. Didn't want to be late after all.

I locked the door and prepared to leave. I found a note in font of my house.

 _Meet me at the school roof. The school is closed because of yesterday._

I was really irritated now. Seemed like I was having a bad week. I hurried to meet him. I reached the school in record time. Well as fast as someone I my condition can anyway. I opened the door and saw that Zeref was not alone. He had a blue haired man with a tattoo around his right eye and a pink haired man.

"You were right. He does look like a fire" the punk haired man said and sweet drop were evident around other two's.

"Natsu. Be considerate or Erza will know about this from my mouth" the blue haired man said. I cleared my throat. Zeref turned toward me.

"I take it you are curious about yesterday?" He asked. I nodded. I mean yesterday was freaky.

"I want to know the truth" at this point nothing can surprise me. I have a hunch that it was magic. I know magic is real, or at least it is in my dreams.

"We all come from Magnolia. A magic continent. We are all wizards. Hey, you don't look surprise" Natsu said.

"After yesterday? I kind of had a hunch it was something like this." I said. "By the way what kind if magic you use?" I asked.

"Oh. I am a dragon slayer. Fire dragon slayer. I control fire. I can even eat it, just not my own" as if to prove his point he lit up a lighter and actually inhaled the flame. Wow.

"You can say use I use illusion magic. As for this guy, he uses death magic" Jellal said.

"Any idea what my magic is?" I asked.

"Almost everyone has a unique magic core. Sorry, we have no idea". Jellal said. I saw Zeref raise his hand.

"If I may I have a hunch. If you are really the light then" he motioned for Natsu to doo something but I did not recognise what. But it seemed like Natsu did and lit up a flame.

"See this. Now imagine a flame and concentrate." The dark haired wizard instructed. I tried to do as he said. A flame lit up.

"Nice. Jellal create an illusion of Grey's ice." He instructed. The blue haired wizard nodded and did the same.

"Now Duo, fo the same just remember ice." Zeref instructed. I followed the instructions and instead of the fire I had ice in my hands.

"No way. He has more than one magic power?" Natsu asked in awe.

"What is this Zeref?" Jellal asked.

"Just as I thought. You use one of the forgotten art and only one alive too. Its the copying magic. It allows the wizard to copy any type of magic he or she has seen to full capabilities" Zeref explained.

"Wow. Cool man" Natsu exclaimed.

"What now?" I asked.

"It will be the beat for you to return to Magnolia with Natsu and join Fairy Tail. It will help you in you in your abilities and help you to copy a lot of different type of magic. And it will be best to stick to one kind of magic. Don't flatter about the hidden art. Oh and it will be best if no one knows of your connection with me or Jellal. We are not well liked by many." He said.

"I just can't abandon everything here. People will ask questions" I demanded. The other raven haired man just grinned.

"You don't need to worry about that. I will take care of the rest. I will alter the memories of this school so that no one remembers you and we can have magic to make sure no one visits you. Leave this to me. " he said. I turned toward the pink haired guy.

"Let's go" he said and I grinned and nodded. Next thing I know the world had gone black. Well Fairy Tail here I come.

 **And chapter two is done. It certainly is a lot of work but it is well worth it. I have another Gundam Wing and Naruto crossover featuring Duo, Kakashi, Naruto and Itachi. Go check it out. Especially if you are a Duo fan. You will love it.**

 **Anyway. Read and review. Please. Reviews are my fuel.**


	3. important

Due to some problems I will be posting the next chapters of this story on my new account. My pen name is Dagon Yuuki. Sorry for the incontinence. Please bear with me. 


End file.
